Who You'd be Today
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: The gang remembers a girl that was raped and died. "Don't forget me Zoey." "I miss her." "She's Gone," Zoey whispered. They all turned to see a young girl. Then she disappeared in the wind. *Still can't believe you're Gone* Please remember me...


Zoey sat at a table. Her head was in her arms as she cried. She didn't bother to look up when she felt the seats around her shift. She knew the rest of the gang had taken their seats. She sat up and dried her tears before looking at her friends. Chase was leaning against the back of the chair looking at the edge of the table, Quinn was looking off into the wind, Lola was looking at the table edge like Chase, and Logan had tears in his eyes as he looked off into space.

_A young girl's face appeared. She was smiling and laughing lightly, the wind was pushing her hair off to the side and her eyes shined with happiness._

Zoey let out another sob as she thought of her. Logan turned to look at her. He looked at her in sorrow as he slowly shuck his head.

It was quiet on the PCA campus. No one talked, no one laughed, and nobody smiled. The teachers barely taught and the children didn't work.

_Her hand grabbed Zoey's wrist. "Don't forget me Zoey," she forced as she looked at Zoey with pleating eyes. "Tell… Logan… I'm… sorry…" she wheezed._

"_I will," Zoey said through tears as her hand tightened on Zoey's wrist._

"_Remember me…" she wheezed. Then her hand fell from Zoey's wrist and her heart monitor gave one long beep. Zoey closed her eyes as the tears made lakes down her cheeks. She looked one last time at the dead girl's lifeless body before walking out of the room._

Zoey winced as the wind made her tears stained face cold. She looked in the direction Logan was and saw the coffee stand.

"_Hey Zoey, the usual?" she asked._

"_Yup," Zoey said with a smile. "Can you give this to Dustin when you see him?" Zoey asked handing the girl a twenty._

"_Sure Zoe," she said with a smile._

Chase was staring at a certain patch of grass that was vacant of people.

"_Oh thank you Chase its beautiful," she breathed as she fingered the cotton cover. _

"_You're welcome Princess," he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead. _

"_This one's from me," Zoey said as she handed her another bag._

"_Thanks Zoey."_

"I miss her," Zoey finally said through her tears. Everyone looked up at her.

"I know, she didn't deserve to die," Lola cried.

"Especially not like that," Chase cried through his clasped hands. Zoey closed her eyes as she remembered the way they'd found her.

_Zoey laughed as she, Logan, Chase, Quinn, and Lola walked into her dorm room. Zoey gasped as she saw her. She lay on the bed, naked, with bed sheets twisted in many ways around her body. Blood was leaking down her legs, their were three large bruises on her face, and hand grip like bruises on her arms. _

"_She's still breathing, Chase call an ambulance," Zoey screamed._

_Zoey kneeled next to her and begged her to keep breathing._

"Why did it have to be her?" Logan asked through his tears as he looked at his friends.

"I don't know," Zoey cried. She turned to see a girl with dark brown hair sitting in the grass, her face was facing the grass but her eyes were on them. She had her legs pulled up to her chest and she had tears slipping down her face.

"_What bastard did this?" Zoey demanded._

"_Calm down—" the doctor started._

"_NO you have to make him pay!" Zoey screamed._

"She didn't deserve this…" Lola sobbed.

_Zoey walked out into the waiting room. The gang immediately jumped up._

"_She-she's gone," Zoey told them through her tears._

"_Wha-what?" Logan asked._

"_She's gone," Zoey whispered. She started to sob and Chase wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Logan sat down and Quinn and Lola just hugged each other and cried._

"I guess we'll never know who did it," Quinn whispered. They all looked at her, she was right and they knew it.

They gathered their stuff and trudged for class as the bell rang. But Zoey stopped them. They all turned to see a young girl, 10 maybe, standing in the grass. Her brown hair glowed in a light that wasn't the sun. Her blue eyes shined with happiness. She was smiling at them. Then she disappeared into the wind.

They continued to walk as they thought of their fallen friend. Logan looked back one more time, but his baby sister was gone… forever.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
I see your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe you're gone**_

**_It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
The death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your *love away*(instead of 'place')  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today_**

**_Would you see the world?  
Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family?  
I wonder, what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy_**

**_It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
The death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your *love away*(instead of 'place')  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today_**

**_Today, Today, Today  
Today, Today, Today_**

**_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know I'll see you again someday_**

**_Someday, Someday_**

* * *

**A/n** _I hope you like it. Just to clear up an confustion, Lucy is Logan's little sister that everyone loved. Everyone thought of her like a little sister. She was raped and left to die by a man that they'll never find. She was found oviously but they couldn't save her, it was to late._

Review Please!!


End file.
